


they say your body’s a temple (well, boy, were they right)

by xavierurban



Series: jaydickroy abo 'verse [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Roy Harper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jason Todd, Breeding Kink, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Heat Sex, Impregnation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Jason Todd, Porn with Feelings, Top Dick Grayson, Top Roy Harper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierurban/pseuds/xavierurban
Summary: Jason cries out, and his cheeks are a burning red that makes Dick drag him closer so he can feel that heat against his lips."Oh, Roy," Dick hums, his lips trailing down from Jason's cheek to his neck, "Don't be silly. This little slut is never going to let usbothout of his nest. Isn't that right, Jay?"
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: jaydickroy abo 'verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643986
Comments: 27
Kudos: 474





	they say your body’s a temple (well, boy, were they right)

**Author's Note:**

> this is stupidly self-indulgent and just me wanting to get my first sexual a/b/o work out of the way because it had to happen _sometime_ (and, yes, you read that right; this is part one, because, god help me, i forgot how _not_ to 'verse my writing somewhere along the way). hopefully y'all like it?
> 
> the only trigger i can think of to warn for is that there's a brief implication of forced abortion, but it's not remotely graphic. if there's anything else that anyone feels merits warning, though, please let me know ♥
> 
> title from body's a temple by jay brannan

"C'mon, Jay," Dick coaxes, his hands settling at Jason's hips to help him settle over him, "Just like that, baby. Gonna sit on my cock for me."

Jason reaches behind himself, gets a grip on Dick's cock and uses it to guide it into his dripping cunt, and Dick groans, can't quite keep himself from thrusting in and out a few times. He cups Jason's tits in his hands, squeezing and pulling, and the omega whines, grinding down against him.

"Alpha," he cries, head tipping back with pleasure, and Dick gets his thumb and forefinger around one of his nipples, pinches and tugs until milk shoots out, spraying across his face.

"Jesus, Jay," he groans, licking over his lips, "Fuck, you're so goddamn ready for a pup, aren't you?"

Jason moans, and fucks himself down onto Dick's cock several times in agreement until a hand in his hair pushes him forward, splaying him out over Dick's chest.

"Damn right he is," Roy remarks as he lands a hard slap across Jason's ass, making him cry out, "Can't wait till he's full of our pups, can he? God, Jay, you're going to be  _ gorgeous _ ."

He lets go of Jason's hair, moves instead to cup both asschecks so he can spread them wide. He whistles, and watches for several long moments as Dick's cock slides in and out of Jason's pussy. Then, he gets a grip on himself with one hand and guides his own to that same place, presses in slowly above Dick, and Jason cries out even as he tries to push his hips backwards.

"God, your cunt, Jay," he groans, "I would stay inside you forever, if I could." He pulls out, nearly to the tip, and then pushes back in, repeats the process again, and again, moving faster each time, "You'd love that, wouldn't you? Love to keep this beautiful pussy filled with my cock all the time."

Jason moans, and nods against Dick's shoulder.

"Yes, Alpha," he cries, "Want to be so full all the time, want your cock, want your  _ knot.  _ Always, please, so empty without it."

Dick coos softly, and brushes Jason's bangs away from his eyes as he rocks himself up into him.

"Poor little omega," he says, "You weren't built to be empty, were you?"

Jason shakes his head, and Dick laughs.

"Slut," he mutters, and Jason whines in protest, "You are, baby. But you're such a good slut for your alphas, so good at taking both our cocks."

Jason moans, and nips at Dick's shoulder in retaliation, and Dick pushes up into him with even slower strokes in return.

Fuck, but Jason is so tight like this, and Roy feels so hot and hard against him as his cock moves over Dick's. He fists a hand into Jason's hair, and drags him into a kiss, licking into his mouth and dragging at his lips with his teeth every time he starts to pull away.

"Gonna fuck you just like this all through your heat, baby," he purrs, and Jason whimpers, "Take turns knotting you so you can give us each a pup."

"Please," Jason sobs, "Yes, Alpha, please, please, give you as many pups as you w-want." His breath hitches in sync with Roy's groaning, the redhead shoving in farther and pushing Jason higher up Dick's chest.

"You like that idea, baby?" He asks from behind him, "You want a pup nursing on each of those gorgeous tits?"

Jason nods frantically, whimpering and whining as his thighs shake and his walls flutter around his alphas' cocks.

"You gonna come from that, baby?" Roy asks, his voice gone tight, "What are you gonna do when you're actually pregnant, huh? Gonna fucking live with your fingers in your cunt whenever one of us can't stuff a cock in you?"

Jason cries out, and his cheeks are a burning red that makes Dick drag him closer so he can feel that heat against his lips.

"Oh, Roy," Dick hums, his lips trailing down from Jason's cheek to his neck, "Don't be silly. This little slut is never going to let us  _ both  _ out of his nest. Isn't that right, Jay?"

He nips over the faint scar of his bite on Jason's neck, and feels his omega mate shudder as more slick gushes over his cock, easing the slide of Roy's cock against it.

"Being full of our pups isn't going to be enough for you," he continues, and licks over the scar when Jason whines, turning the sound into a moan, "You'll need a cock to sit on, too."

Roy swears, and starts fucking into Jason harder, his grip tugging the omega back against him easily, and Dick's toes curl into the bed at the way Roy's cock is sliding against his and crowding him down tight against the inside of Jason's cunt.

Jason clenches desperately around them, but Roy keeps his knot firmly outside his hole, comes more shallowly inside of him, and Dick nearly bites through his own lip at the feel of it dripping hot and slick over his cock.

Panting, Roy pulls the rest of the way out of him, and Jason whines at the loss, tears trickling out of the corners of his eyes. Dick growls at the sight of them, and grabs on tightly to Jason's hips, lifting him up and yanking him back down on his cock over and over again as he thrusts up into him. The sound of it is slick and dirty as he helps to push Roy's seed deeper, closer to Jason's womb, and Jason cries out with little staccato ah-ah-ahs with each time Dick's cock splits him open.

Finally, just when Jason thinks he can't take it anymore, can't go one more second without being stretched around one of his alphas' knots, Dick drags him down hard enough to take his, and Jason twitches and moans as it instantly starts to fill out, stretching him impossibly wide even after having just had both Roy and Dick inside of him.

The pressure makes him lightheaded in the best way, and he feels his muscles contracting around it, begging with the rest of his body just as much as he is with his mouth.

His broken pleas for Dick to breed him are cut off with a high whine as cum floods into him, and more tears fall as he clenches tightly around Dick's knot, coaxes out every last drop as his own cock twitches and spills onto Dick's chest.

"Alpha," he cries, tipping forward against Dick's chest as his energy drains out of him, " _ Dick! _ Oh! Oh, God, I'm so full. So full, Alpha, gonna give you so many pups." He reaches out blindly, and Dick grabs his hand, squeezing it tightly as Roy slides onto the bed next to them and leans up to drape himself over Jason.

He kisses along Jason's spine, and then drags him into a heated kiss before letting him rest against Dick's shoulder once more.

"I know you will, sweetheart," he says, "We'll make sure of it."

* * *

The two alphas can smell the shift in Jason before his heat is even finished, and Roy and Dick both take turns reasserting their claims on him when he's trapped on their knots. They're nearing the tail end of his heat, the omega's delirium beginning to clear, when they finally decide to fill Jason in.

Dick stands before him at the foot of the bed, one hand in his hair to pull him down and his cock sliding between Jason's tits as he obediently holds them together for him. They're leaking like  _ crazy _ , far more than his heats usually cause, and Dick's sure it's only the lingering haze of said heat keeping Jason from questioning it.

Roy is underneath him, with his legs hanging off the bed and his most recent knot still coming down, and he levers himself up, presses his chest to Jason's back and kisses the nape of his neck.

He reaches around him, and runs his fingers through the streams of milk dripping down Jason's body, follows the trail straight back up to the source and tweaks at a nipple. More milk spills out, and his mouth waters at the sight of it.

"You're going to feed our pups so well, Jaybird," he murmurs, licks at the shell of Jason's ear as he clenches around him and whines, "Look at you, it's only been two days and you're already producing so much."

Jason whines in confusion, his head tipping back against Roy's shoulder, and the alpha smirks as he looks up and meets Dick's gaze. Dick nods, and drags himself free of Jason's tits in favour of jerking himself off hard and fast. He comes with a grunt, aiming at the lower part of Jason's abdomen, and his cock twitches with a second little burst as he thinks about what's going on inside there.

"Yeah, sweetheart," Roy murmurs, and his hand drops down, massages Dick's cum into his skin, "That's right, baby, you heard what I said. You're so good for us, aren't you? So good to carry our pups just like we asked."

Tears well up in Jason's eyes, spilling over and rolling down his temples, and Roy kisses the top of his head as Dick drops to his knees and shuffles himself between Roy's legs and Jason's spread thighs. He kisses Jason's stomach, and looks up at him with bright eyes, and Roy has to nudge Jason into looking down at him.

"They're going to be amazing, Jay," Dick whispers, and he wraps his arms around Jason's waist, pressing his face into his soft stomach that will soon be firm and round, "Such a perfect omega."

He shivers when one of Jason's hands settles in his hair, and kisses at the expanse of skin under his lips.

"You have no idea how good you smell," he hears Roy murmur, and Jason shudders against him, "Everyone will know the second you walk into the room, you know, even before you start to show."

Dick growls, and pulls back to look up at his mates.

"You'll make every omega jealous with the way their alphas will stare at you, Little Wing," he purrs, "They all want a beautiful, fertile omega like you. But you're  _ ours _ , Jason, you  _ and _ those pups inside you, aren't you?"

"Yes," Jason sobs, eyes glassy before he closes them, "Yes, Alpha, 'm yours, your 'mega, my alphas." He shudders, and then adds, "Y-your pups.  _ Our  _ pups. Our  _ pack _ , oh, yes, yes, we're all yours."

Carefully, Roy lifts Jason off of him now that his knot has gone down enough, and Dick begrudgingly lets go so that Roy can lay Jason out on the bed. He scrambles up to join them, and hums at the way Jason's arms are wrapped around Roy's shoulders, clinging to him tightly as Roy leans over him.

"I'm going to have pups," he says, and he sounds so fucking awed it makes Dick's heart ache, "You're- you're letting me keep them. You  _ want  _ them."

Dick whines at the same time that Roy lets out a possessive rumble.

"Yes," Roy growls, "We want them. We want every single pup  _ you choose _ to give us, Jason."

Dick moves in closer, and settles himself in against Jason's side.

"Your pups are a  _ gift _ ," he says, " _ You  _ are a gift, Jay. Our precious, sweet,  _ loved  _ omega."

Jason sobs, big, fat tears leaking from his eyes, and unwinds one arm from around Roy so he can reach for Dick. He takes the omega's hand into his own, squeezing tight, and presses his lips to the back of it as Roy dips in to lick away Jason's tears.

"We love you so much, Jaybird," Roy murmurs, and Jason chokes on another sob, "You're going to be such a good mother."

"There's no one we'd rather it be," Dick adds softly, "It's always going to be you, Jay."

Jason cries himself into an exhausted sleep, but his smell isn't distressed, and both alphas allow that fact to sooth them. Roy leans over him, steals a kiss from Dick, and rumbles happily when he settles back down on top of Jason.

Dick falls asleep with his heart so full it feels like it could burst and the surety that he's never been happier.


End file.
